Culinary articles are known that can be stacked with another culinary article, each article comprising a container, for receiving in particular food therein, and at least one handle for gripping with the bare hand, this handle having at least one stud and/or or at least one housing defined, at least partly, by a hollow area of said handle, for holding in a stack the top article superimposed on another stack, the housing and/or the stud being for this purpose adapted respectively to receive another stud and/or to be received in another housing complementary to the aforementioned and provided on the handle of this other article.